Of Broken Time Turners and Time Traveling
by Eu Nakamura
Summary: A beautiful summer day turned ugly. Only because of a Time Turner that got stepped on by Fred, trying to save it, after Hugo accidentally threw it up in the air, ended up in 1995 and then the young Marauders arrived. Oh joy! Rated T for slight cussing.
1. The 'Long' Prologue

**A/N: So yeah, I should be doing my other story now but, hey! I just can't get this plot out of my head that I couldn't sleep for numerous nights anymore… *shudders about falling asleep while a strict teacher discusses in class* and… this story will feature Shannon Jackson (who will be side character) from my other fic because I am too lazy to make a new one for now. So… now, let's get started as I proclaim the disclaimers! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do NOT own anything in this story except for the OCs and that includes Shannon and the non-existing titles of books, shows etc. Oh how I just wish I have a time-turner to turn everything I did wrong upside down.**

**~Prologue~**

"_You smile I smile (whoa) you smile I smile hey, hey, hey_…" sang Shannon, smiling as she read the book 'How to be the Best Auror you could be' by Georgina Weensy to add some knowledge for her job as an Auror.

"_I smile, I smile, I smile, you smile, I smile make me smile baby_…" she continued singing but before she could even continue singing, her best friend, Teddy, who just came from the kitchen to get a cloth to clean the mess the others did to the floor, cut her off

"Continue singing that song, Shannon, and I'm going to rip that book of yours to pieces!" He sarcastically told Shannon, who stopped singing when she heard the words 'rip that book of yours to pieces'.

"No, please, Blue, don't!" Shannon whined, standing up immediately and hiding her book behind her back.

"Now, now, no need to be rude Ted, she's just singing that song since she is a fan of that Muggle singer." Victoire said, entering the living room of No. 12 Grimmauld Place,

"Yeah, a fan of that Muggle singer my a-." Shannon said sarcastically, being cut off by James Sirius Potter, an upcoming 7th year Gryffindor, who poked his head in the living room from the hallway as he is going to his room

"Your language, Shannon, watch it!" He told the 22 year old red-headed Auror "You were the one telling us not to cuss and now you're doing it? It's unfair!"

"Well, James, I'm older and wiser than you." Shannon defended, putting the book in her bag "At least I don't cuss as often as you do!"

James shook his head and disappeared from sight as he returned to walking towards his room. Shannon sighed as she rolled her eyes

"I can't believe you made me come with you to help watch your cousins!" She complained "I could have just stayed at home and practice my defenses!"

"But my godfather is our boss, so it doesn't matter." Teddy logically retorted, starting to wipe off the mess on the floor, and this made Shannon scoff in annoyance

"You do realize that you are wizard, right?" asked Shannon, narrowing her eyes as she watched Teddy clean the floor and her eyes twinkled in amusement

"I know that, I just want to do it the Muggle way." Teddy replied shortly, finishing his task and then smirked at Shannon, who rolled her eyes again

"Thank me that you are my best friend and you have a cute face, that I am here." Shannon joked, stifling a giggle by her and Victoire.

"Face it, Shannon, you find me cute after all the attempts you did to get me and Vic together at Hogwarts." Teddy responded, standing up and then, with his wand, he made the cloth disappear.

_CRASH_

"Whatever, Blue, I don't care." Said Shannon, crossing her arms across her chest as she started to walk to see if the others are doing fine, find the source of the crash sound and not making any mischief and then stopped for a while when she didn't hear any footsteps following her. "Well, Blue and Vic, are you two going to help me see if they are behaving or I'll force the two of you to snog each other in the guest room?" she teased

Teddy and Victoire both blush a light shade of red at the tease as Teddy glared at Shannon, who raised an eyebrow that she just hit a good aim at making Teddy feel a little embarrassed. She just love doing this to her best friend.

"Got you!" she laughed, ignoring the glare and walked away to find the others

"Be thankful you're my best friend or I would've hexed you." Teddy responded coldly as he started to walk and signaling Victoire to follow him and Shannon.

**!.!**

In James' room, while Shannon and Teddy are arguing a bit, James and his cousin are discussing about pranks and pranking Slytherins.

"So, James, what's our next plan for pranking the Slytherins when term comes again?" James' cousin, fellow Gryffindor and 7th year, Fred Weasley, asked

"I have loads of plans Fred, but all the prank items your father gave me for my birthday last week got confiscated by mum and she hid it in dad's study yesterday." James nonchalantly replied

"Why didn't you get it at the dead of the night then?" asked Fred

"Then mum will be suspicious of me and won't let me play Quidditch for the whole summer if she find the prank items missing the next day you idiot." James responded dully "Now where are Hugo and Louis? They're missing the fun I'm about to attempt!"

"Did someone call our names?" Louis announced as he and Hugo walked in James' room

"Yes, I did." Said James "Okay, the four of us will sneak into dad's study to get the prank items mum had hidden there so that I could prepare it to bring it to school on the next term."

"That's bloody brilliant, James!" Louis exclaimed in delight "Now those Slytherins will taste Gryffindor's pranks again! For seven straight bloody years!"

"I agree, now let's get going before Rose, Albus or Lily could hear or see us." Said Hugo

So the four cousins went to James' dad's study and began searching for the prank items when Hugo knocked something down, making a loud 'CRASH'.

"Hugo!" Fred hissed softly "They might hear you."

"Sorry." Hugo apologized as he continued searching and then knelt down when he saw something shine under a small table from the light that lit the study. He picked the object up and blew the dust away from it.

"Hey, guys look what I found!" he exclaimed in moderate volume of sound

"Is that a Time Turner?" asked Louis, walking towards Hugo from the corner of the study after hearing what his cousin has said

"Yes, Louis, I'm positive that this is a Time Turner." Hugo replied "Hey James, Fred, look what I got"

James and Fred went to Hugo and their eyes widened at the sight of the time turner

"Merlin's beard, James, I didn't know that Uncle Harry kept a Time Turner here." Fred commented

While they were busy observing the Time Turner (and Hugo was about to turn the knob in a random direction), Hugo's sister, Rose, and cousins, Albus Severus and Lily Luna, opened the door to Harry's study when they spotted it having a small open gap.

"And what are you doing here?" Rose questioned suspiciously "And don't you dare turn that knob, Hugo."

"We were cleaning, see?" Hugo lied "And then we found this!" he showed his sister the Time Turner

"Uh, Hugo, I don't think you should touch that." Said Albus

"Oh come on, Al, let's try it out, I mean, how would it possibly work if it's broken?" James told his brother reassuringly

"I agree with Al, James." Said Lily "Sorry"

James frowned at the fact that his own two siblings are distrusting him… for now.

"I am hurt" he said in a mock-hurt voice "My own siblings turned their back against me."

Albus rolled his eyes at his brother's reaction "Anyway, Shannon, Teddy and Victoire are finding the four of you so we were searching the house for the four of you." He told James

"Yeah, and you'll be sorry for touching that Time Turner." Joked Lily

"Aha! Who do we have here?" a voice of a woman said, opening the door of the study wider

"S-Shannon…" James, Hugo, Fred and Louis mumbled in horror that Shannon just discovered them. The former Hufflepuff smirked mischievously as she thought of what to do with the four boys and then Teddy and Victoire appeared behind her

"Well, well, well, what is that thing you were holding Hugo?" she asked the up-coming 3rd year Hufflepuff with suspicion

"N-nothing, Shannon!" Hugo responded, quickly hiding the Time Turner to his back and avoiding Shannon's current intimidating gaze

"Give it to me, now, Hugo." Shannon said, trying to sound and look sweet to the boy, although, she looked intimidating instead

"I said I don't have anything!" Hugo insisted, raising his hands in the air and accidentally threw the Time Turner up in the air. As it was in the air, everything felt like it's in slow motion and the Time Turner hit the floor and didn't break but since Fred tried to catch it and was pretty slow to do it, he accidentally stepped on it and then a very bright light shone in the room, covering Teddy, Victoire, Shannon, Albus (who was about to run outside the room with Lily and Rose), Lily, Rose, James, Louis, Fred and Hugo. They shielded their eyes with their arms from the bright light and then, when the bright light faded, they put their arms down and looked around and then Hugo let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought we were brought to a different time, but it seems that everything is still the same." Said Hugo and Shannon looked angry, very, very angry at James, Fred, Louis and Hugo right now as Victoire, Teddy, Rose, Lily and Albus covered their ears.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, FRED ARTHUR, LOUIS DOMINIC AND HUGO VICTOR WEASLEY YOU ARE IN DEEP TROUBLE!" shouted Shannon, sounding like a howler... and James' mum and grandmother.

**!.!**

**A/N: And… that's the end of the prologue… a bit long I guess… sorry for the caps for the last part, I just need to make Shannon shout loudly o3o**

**Oh my gosh, I just did this within a few hours yesterday… ahhh~ I feel relieved to finish this xD**

**Meh… enough of me, I know there are many fics like this but I can't help it… I am very bored. I have to work on this while I brainstorm for my other fic about Shannon (as I feel irresponsible). R&R please, folks. If you want! :3 Constructive criticism and corrections (as I made last minute editing) are warmly welcomed and are greatly appreciated.  
><strong>


	2. The Arrival of Ten

**A/N: Thank you, Disney-Princess-In-Disguise for the review! For that, I shall give you a box of cookies!**

**Disclaimer: You know the usual – the I-don't-own-anything thingy… if I'm not mistaken**

**!.!**

**Chapter two: The Arrival of Ten**

_1995_

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, FRED ARTHUR, LOUIS DOMINIC, AND, HUGO VICTOR WEASLEY YOU ARE IN DEEP TROUBLE!" a voice shouted from some random room, followed by the screams of horror of… boys? The members of the Order, who were in the kitchen, looked up from their food while eating when they heard that loud voice and everyone looked at Sirius Black

"What? It couldn't be my mother, her voice is much worse." He said with a casual tone and, as if on cue, Mrs. Black began screaming from her portrait

"FILTH, SCUM, BY-PRODUCTS OF DIRT AND VILENESS! HALF-BREEDS, MUTANTS, FREAKS, LEAVE THIS PLACE! HOW DARE YOU BEFOUL THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!" she screamed from her portrait

Sirius immediately went towards the room where the portrait is and snapped "Shut up, woman!"

The portrait sneered "You blood traitor! You shame of the family!"

"Yeah, and I'm proud of it!" Sirius spat at said portrait

And then, an unknown, angry looking red-head came in the room, dragging two boys from their sleeves

"Shut up, you bloody portrait!" the lady snapped, ignoring Sirius' existence in the room "Shut up! I thought I've helped take you down last year, but now, you're here again!"

The red-head lady let go of the two boys and then closed the curtains to cover the old lady in the portrait and muttered some unknown charm to keep the portrait from waking up temporarily. She crossed her hands across her chest as she glared at the boys.

"Shannon, we're sorry!" one of the boys, a red head being dragged by with the lady's left hand earlier cried in horror. Sirius' eyes widened when he the other boy (who is being held by the sleeve by the lady's right hand earlier), who looks like his best friend: James Potter… just without the glasses

"Shannon, Hugo didn't mean to throw it up in the air!" the James Potter-look-a-like-without-glasses cried

"Yeah, Shannon, it's Fred the one who stepped on it!" the red-headed boy added, seeing two other people, one male with oddly bright yellow hair ("A Metamorphmagus like my second cousin perhaps?" thought Sirius) and one blonde female who is as pretty as a Veela. The male was holding two boys, one blonde and an older red-head, by their shoulders and were looking both horrified and amused at the scolding scene. It seems that neither of the people has noticed Sirius since they were too busy watching the oldest red-head scold the two other boys.

"Uh, Shannon," the Metamorphmagus male said

"What?" the lady, Shannon, demanded impatiently

"That's not Fred, that's Hugo." The Metamorphmagus male answered, pointing at the younger red-head that 'Shannon' was scolding right now "This is Fred." He pointed to the older red-headed male that he was holding by the shoulder.

"D*mn it" Shannon mumbled with frustration and then dragged 'Fred' in front of her

"How could you step on it?" she demanded again

"I-it was an accident." 'Fred' replied, trying to look brave

Shannon was about to snap when the male Metamorphmagus put a silencing charm on her

"Shannon, like they said it, it was an accident."

Shannon looks like she is about to explode in anger but she couldn't do it due to the silencing charm and gave him a look that says "We are in trouble right now". She let out a silent rant and the male Metamorphmagus said 'Finite' when she was done doing a silent rant and then Shannon sighed when the spell was removed

"Now we're in big trouble now, Ted, now that it's broken." She said, forcing herself to sound calm

"I know, Shannon, but let's just figure a way back… even without it." 'Ted' replied reassuringly.

There was an awkward silence until the James Potter look-a-like shouted

"Merlin's baggy pants, Shannon, Ted, Victoire, Fred, Hugo, Louis look!" he exclaimed, pointing Sirius, who has been standing casually near his mother's now-curtained portrait and was unnoticed for the time-being as the arguing/scolding scene happened

"What?" the rest asked wearily

"It's Sirius Black!" cried James

There was another awkward silence as they looked at Sirius and James and then, three people walked in: another James look-a-like, a bushy-haired brunette and a younger red-head girl

"What's taking you guys so long? Rose and I are waiting for the climax where Shannon screams at James and the others" the younger red-head girl asked

"And what's with the silence?" 'Rose' added, following the people in the room's gaze and then she stiffened

"What now?" the red-head asked the boy beside her

"Wait… something is not right." The boy answered, also following everyone's gaze and looked at Sirius

"Hello, Harry, I didn't know you're here already." Sirius happily said

"Excuse me?" said the red-head, looking shocked

"Uh… my name is not Harry." The older boy added

Silence followed and Sirius frowned. They looked at each other and then observed everything for a while. Then, the red-head and the boy's jaw dropped

"Punch me Lily." The boy told the 'Lily' softly and did as what she was told.

And everything is still the same.

"Al, we've gone back!" Lily gasped with a horrified look

Then, everyone in the room panicked

"We'll get sacked, Teddy!" Shannon exclaimed, shaking Teddy's shoulder "We will lose a job and go jobless!"

"Calm down, Shan. It's not that we don't know anything about the Ministry." Said Teddy, his hair turning into a light shade of purple in panic "Besides, it won't be problem, right Vic?" he turned towards the blonde lady who looked a bit confused and panicky about the happening and just shrugged.

A woman entered, a woman known as Molly Weasley "What is going on here, Sirius?" she asked

"Well, I was about to make this woman in the portrait shut up when they entered and she" Sirius answered, nodding his head to the others' direction and pointed Shannon "Did something that made my mother unable to talk even if they are starting to panic and scream now and then Harry says that he is not who he is before." He added as he pointed towards 'Al'. Mrs. Weasley gave him, Sirius, an expressionless look and then turned to Harry.

"I know you're upset about everything, dear" said Mrs. Weasley "But just because you are upset, it doesn't mean that you have to pretend you don't know yourself."

Al felt uncomfortable for a moment "But, I am not Harry. I am Albus!" He repeated and then, ignoring that statement, Mrs. Weasley exclaimed "Remus, Tonks, Arthur, go to the Mrs. Black's portrait's room and take the three adults to the dining room and, Sirius, go get Dumbledore and ask him to interrogate them! Oh and tell the others to stay upstairs alright?" She dragged Al to the dining room as Sirius followed and the rest stayed where they were and after a while, Remus, Arthur and Tonks walked in the room and then Arthur and Remus started to bring Victoire and Teddy to the dining room without hesitation as the younger bunch followed them. Shannon, however, seemed to glare at Tonks and doesn't want to leave and is now sounding like a four-year-old that is about to have a tantrum.

"Come on, don't worry, Dumbledore is just going to ask you some questions. I'm Tonks by the way." Tonks reassured Shannon, who looked doubtful

"My name is Auror Shannon Jackson and like I said earlier from my name, I am an Auror! Why do I have to be questioned?" Shannon demanded, inching away from Tonks little by little

"If you're an Auror, why haven't I seen you at the Ministry?" asked Tonks

"Because I'm from the Australian Ministry" Shannon lied, trying to keep calm at this rate and then snorted, much to Tonks' amusement and then, becoming afraid that Tonks suspected something, she immediately walked to the dining room… and tripping on something unrecognizable to Shannon that she nearly wanted to cry immediately but she couldn't since Tonks was there and she (Shannon) will just embarrass herself… where on earth did she hear the name Tonks anyway? She stood up and then allowed Tonks to just drag her to the kitchen, sighing deeply and looked about to burst into tears but she just held it in… again.

**!.!**

The group of unknown people from nowhere is now standing; the younger ones either looked down on the floor in nervousness or maybe fidgeted in their place and the three working adults just stood up with their head held high, trying to look confident and calm. Nearly everyone in the house is gathered before them, including the future Minister, Kingsley Shacklebot! Dumbledore sat on one of the chairs in the dining room and observed the newcomers silently and then his eyes twinkled for some strange reason.

_Are his eyes twinkling? Why, why now? This sucks! _Thought Shannon, nearly shuddering in nervousness as she tried to be confident

"Well, anyone mind to introduce themselves first?" asked Dumbledore

_On second thought, this is could be awesome because Dumbledore's alive! _Shannon thought, raising her eyebrows

Teddy raised his hand tentatively and then Dumbledore said "Go on."

"Okay, to start, we are all from the future." Teddy said, gesturing Victoire, Shannon and the others. "First of all, my name is Teddy R-," he added but he was cut off by Shannon who continued with "His name is Teddy Romulus Wolfe".

_Smooth move, eh, Shannon?_ Thought James, stopping a smile from appearing on his face

Teddy gave her a shocked look and then she whispered something to her "Why did you do that?"

"You surely don't want to exist don't you?" Shannon hissed softly

"We could just modify their minds after!" Teddy softly retorted "Just cooperate with me! _Silencio_"

Shannon then narrowed her eyes and then turned away with her arms crossed across her chest

"I meant to say, my name is Teddy Remus Lupin, I was born on April 11, 1998, I was in Hufflepuff and I'm now an Auror at the Ministry at my time. My parents are Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin."

Everyone was silent at this and then… one second… two seconds… three seconds… four seconds… five seconds…

"What?" Sirius asked loudly, breaking the five-second moment of silence

Everyone looked at Remus, who looked quite horrified, and Tonks, who was just blushing and it took Teddy a while to get why Remus looked horrified.

"Ah… don't worry, I am not a werewolf." Said Teddy, trying to look casual

Remus sighed in relief yet he still has the look of awkwardness. Oh boy. Tonks looks like she will be crying out in hilarity as if this is some kind of joke or break down in tears because of unknown emotion. Teddy waited for Shannon to introduce herself next but he suddenly remembered that she couldn't talk because of the silencing charm he put on her.

"_Finite_" Teddy mumbled, making Shannon be able to talk again

"Thank you for that." Shannon sarcastically said as she turned around to face the others and then she cleared her throat "My name is Shannon Marie Jackson. My birthday is on September 30, 1998. I was in Hufflepuff as well, former Prefect, and now, I am an Auror much to my mother's slight disappointment. I am the daughter of Alfred Jackson and Margaret Shire-Jackson." She introduced cautiously

"Let me guess, you're related to Allan Shire… aren't you?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow

"Apparently, yes, since he is my grandfather" Shannon replied bluntly

"Hey, I was classmates with your mother and we were in the same house at Hogwarts." Said Tonks, smiling at Shannon, who returned the smile

Sirius let out a low whistle as Shannon signaled Victoire to introduce herself next

"I am Victoire Antoinette Weasley. I am born on May 2, 2000. I was in Ravenclaw, I'm now a Healer in training, and my parents are Bill Weasley and, err… Fleur Delacour."

Silence followed yet again and then "Fleur?" Mrs. Weasley gasped as she looked at her son with a shocked look and then Bill became confused because of the statement 'I was in Ravenclaw'.

"You were in Ravenclaw?" Bill asked

"Obviously… but, yes I was." said Victoire, trying to sound polite after all the awkwardness and nodded her head

"Oh." Bill mumbled, seeing that it's all he could say for now

"It doesn't matter, anyway." James loudly remarked and then everyone looked at him

"Well, my name is James Sirius Potter, born on the 4th of April in the year 2004. I am a proud Gryffindor and I'm a seventh year, I am one of those students who got the most detentions since first year." (Sirius smiled at this) "I am, the eldest son of Harry Potter, obviously, and forgive me my young uncle Bill, but since my mother isn't down here I'll just say her name, which is Ginny Weasley." He added casually, watching everyone go silent and then, the silence broke with a loud "WHAT!"

That was followed by a loud

_Bang!_

"What now?" Shannon asked with an irritated tone, automatically walking to find the source and ever since she has become an Auror, whatever strange and loud sounds she heard, she walks away to investigate immediately even if her life is at risk.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Kingsley, suspicion in his tone

"To investigate the sound, Sir," Shannon replied urgently, continuing to walk away with her wand at ready and the introduction to the remaining six people from the future was postponed for a while.

"I'll go with you." Said Sirius "Come on, Moony" He followed Shannon and then signaled Remus to follow him.

"And I'll come as well." James Sirius added, following Sirius and Remus

"Whatever" Shannon replied nonchalantly

Little they did know, however, some people from above was eavesdropping on the whole conversation and these people were: Fred, George (The masterminds for this), Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. All of them were shocked.

**!.!**

_1975_

In Hogwarts ran four people whose names are: James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin, also known as the Marauders. They were running because they thought they would be late for class, not just any class but McGonagall's class. The stern professor would surely deduct a few house points from each of them for being late. On their way to class, they were met by Lily Evans, who was walking out of the Transfiguration classroom.

"Why hello, there, Potter, Black, Remus, and Pettigrew" Said Lily

"Hello, Evans, you should stay in the classroom or you'll be late for Transfiguration." James replied with a smirk

"Well, actually, I am just leaving because class is done and it's already break." Lily said flatly as she shrugged "Unless you want me to attend class with the Second years."

The Marauders stopped dead.

"What?" James asked, his smirk fading away from his face and is replaced with a bit of a horrified look

"You heard me; I am just leaving because class is done and it's already break." Lily answered "Professor McGonagall was disappointed that you four missed class." It was her turn to smirk now.

"Peter, you said we're about to be 5 minutes late from class?" Remus demanded from his friend

"Huh, but we are." Peter responded, looking at his watch and then he flinched. "Oh wait… it's broken."

Lily restrained from laughing, James, Remus and Sirius are gaping at their watery-eyed friend as said friend apologized, making James and Sirius just sigh.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, at least it's now break." Said James, ignoring the fact that he and his friends just missed class, much Remus' dismay

All of a sudden, a book from nowhere landed on Sirius' head.

"Moony, Evans, your books are attacking me." He joked, earning a glare from Lily and hearing a sigh from Moony. Sirius read the title of the book and then shouted "Merlin's beard! It's a time traveling book!"

Lily's eyes went wide and the others except Remus went near Sirius to see the book

"Don't you dare open it" Lily warned, walking towards the Marauders and then held the book just as Sirius opened it and then a flash of light covered the book and it exploded.

_Bang!_

Smoke surrounded them, including Remus who is standing a few inches away from the others. The smoke smelled… horrible, like how cigarettes smell and as if people smoked in the room.

"Ugh, this stinks!" said Lily, fanning herself with her right hand and covered her nose with the other while the Marauders just covered their own noses.

After a while, the smoke disappeared and then, to Sirius' horror and confusion, they found themselves in Sirius' house: Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Merlin forbid, why are we here?" Sirius asked the ceiling for no other particular reason except for the fact that they found themselves in his house

"Okay, everyone, remain calm." Lily said in a scared voice

The 5 people tried to calm themselves down by just breathing deeply.

"Uh, Pads, what room is this?" asked James

"Music room…" Sirius answered, looking at the piano that is at the far side of the room and everything fell quiet

The door of the music room opened slowly in a dramatic way, making the atmosphere feel as if they're in a horror house attraction at a Muggle amusement park

"Holy sh*t, who the heck are you?" a teenage boy's voice from the door made the Marauders jump in surprise after falling quiet

"Screwed!" they all shouted together

**!.!**

**A/N: And that's done! I made a long chapter… I have so much in mind. I terribly suck with first impressions and cusses… Review and you'll get a cookie! :D**

**Edit: I need to fix my eyesight and memory... I have spotted a glitch -_-**

**Remember: Constructive Criticism and corrections are welcome since I am so fickle while typing this chapter because I kept on changing this and that the whole time I wrote this D: No flames please!**


	3. Plus Five

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, LittleCatZ and Disney-Princess-In-Disguise! Oh dear… I have spotted a small mistake at the last chapter… I should've put Chapter one instead of Chapter two (which is this one)… **

**A quick response before continuing… (:**

**LittleCatZ: haha… to be honest, I have no idea what James S Potter looks like and I'm just basing his looks from the movie. But it doesn't matter so… I'll just thank you for the review! ;)**

**And btw, James Potter I will be called Prongs and James Potter II will be dubbed as Jamie, and Lily Evans as Lily and Lily Luna as Lil or Lils and Fred Weasley I will be Fred and Fred II will be Freddie. **

**Disclaimer: I think we are over doing this bit… but for the sake of not being sued, I do NOT own the Harry Potter franchise and any other material that currently exists in the real world. **

**!.!**

**Chapter two: Plus Five**

_Recap_

"_Uh, Pads, what room is this?" asked James_

"_Music room…" Sirius answered, looking at the piano that is at the far side of the room and everything fell quiet_

_The door of the music room opened slowly in a dramatic way, making the atmosphere feel as if they're in a horror house attraction at a Muggle amusement park_

"_Holy sh*t, who the heck are you?" a teenage boy's voice from the door made the Marauders jump in surprise after falling quiet_

"_Screwed!" they all shouted together_

**!.!**

_1995_

"Screwed? Why screwed?" the teenage boy asked

"James, just because you're of age, doesn't mean you could go out and help us investigate." A woman who looks like she's in her early 20s responded to the teenage boy "What if they're Death Eaters?"

"I'm not of age yet, I'm 15! And I am not a Death Eater!" Prongs answered loudly together with the teenage boy whose name is also James

"Aw, come on, Shannon, I'll help. And I am not a Death Eater!"

Shannon glanced at Prongs and then to Jamie back and forth until her eyes became wide with confusion because of the resemblance between Prongs and Jamie… well, except that Jamie doesn't wear glasses, but it still made her confused.

"Wait, which one of you two is James?" she asked pointing at Prongs and Jamie back and forth

The two James smirked and replied "I am James." Together, much to Shannon's added confusion

"What?" Shannon responded, narrowing her eyes "Okay, which one of you two is James Sirius?" She asked again and this time, Padfoot joined in

"I am" the three teenagers said together, and Shannon scowled, a sign that she just gave up and turned towards the older versions of Remus and Sirius. Shannon closed her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh and placed her hands on her hips as Jamie, Prongs and Padfoot snickered.

"Talk to them, please." Said Shannon, opening her eyes and then, for some strange reason, the older versions of Remus and Sirius weren't there waiting.

"Shannon, who're you talking to?" Jamie asked

"Aha! It's you then." Shannon pointed a finger to Jamie, who just sighed "Have you seen Sirius and Remus?"

"But we're here!" Padfoot and Moony answered together, raising their hands

"Your older versions" Shannon replied bluntly, and Moony and Padfoot merely nodded

"Err… I thought they were behind us." Jamie answered, looking at his back and then realized that Shannon was right, his father's godfather and Teddy's father aren't there following when they should be. James gave Shannon a puzzled look and Shannon shrugged glumly and faced the new arrivals.

"Why don't we all talk in the kitchen, shall we?" Shannon asked

"O-okay" the new arrivals answered in unison as Shannon walked away to go to the kitchen with Jamie following her. The five new people followed Shannon and Jamie to the kitchen where a crowd was waiting for them.

**!.!**

They arrived in the kitchen where the others are there already. The people from the future looked half nervous because most of the people in the room are dead… that includes the new arrivals.

"Guys, we have new arrivals." Said Shannon, pointing to the new arrivals with her thumb and the people in the kitchen saw Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, in which everyone gaped in shock, except for Freddie, whose eyes were twinkling that he just saw the first generation of Marauders.

"Sweet Merlin, it's the Marauders!" Freddie exclaimed in delight, going near the first generation of Marauders and shaking each of their hands, ignoring the others' protests "It's such an honor to meet you all. I am Fred Weasley; just call me for Freddie if you want."

"Fred? But he's upstairs!" Bill responded with wide eyes

"He'll explain later." Said Teddy "Now, we'll continue the introduction starting with… Freddie."

Freddie grinned and cleared his throat before he started

"First of all, I am Fred Arthur Weasley II, named after my awesome Uncle Fred Weasley and Grandfather Arthur Weasley." (Molly's face slowly moved to a smile) "I am born on April 1, 2004, dad and I share the same birthday." (Bill interrupted Freddie by asking "Your father is George?" to which Freddie answered "Yes, and I am proud of it." Before he continued) "I am a proud Gryffindor like Jamie here, and, since Jamie didn't mention, I am part of the Third Generation Marauder number two. My parents are, like what I said on who's my dad; it is George Weasley and Angelina Johnson." He finished with an ending so dramatic that you'll think that you are watching a Muggle soap opera.

"But… but Angelina Johnson is your Uncle, err… Fred's current girlfriend" said Bill, looking at Freddie with a puzzled look

Freddie narrowed his eyes "I know that, Uncle Bill." Fred answered flatly "Who wants to be next?" he asked the others and Louis raised his hand with a serious face, as though he is busy taking his exams "Don't worry about that, he's just like that when he's nervous" Jamie whispered to the others

"I am Louis Dominic Weasley, born on November 3rd, 2005, brother Victoire and Dominique and the only son. I am also in Gryffindor and 6th year and Prefect. I am, Third Generation Marauder number three" He gave Bill an expressionless look as Bill counted with his fingers "So… you're… middle or youngest?" asked Bill

"I am the youngest. Dominique, the middle-child is the only red-head of us siblings, and she's in… Slytherin" Louis answered, feeling a bit dismayed when he said 'Slytherin' and everyone were, well, shocked… except for his dad, who looked furious.

"WHAT" Bill demanded his future son "Tell me you're joking, aren't you?"

"No, dad, I am not joking." Louis casually replied "In fact, your future self didn't mind at all."

Bill doesn't look convinced at this so Louis quickly added "Besides, Dom isn't evil. As what she told us, the hat was just torn between Slytherin and Gryffindor but Dom, being quite cunning, ended up being put in Slytherin and add the fact that Slytherin is now having many Muggleborns than during this time."

Everyone looked at Bill with curiosity and an awkward silent moment flooded in the room.

"Anyway" said Jamie, breaking the silence and to avoid further awkwardness "Gran and Granddad, just to tell you, we're not your only future grandchildren, there are still others at the future."

Mrs. Weasley began trembling and silently cried "Oh, Arthur! We have grandchildren!" she sobbed on her husband's shoulder as Mr. Weasley looked amazed.

"Okay… so, what about them?" asked Victoire asked, referring to the Marauders

"I don't mind not getting them to introduce themselves." Said Teddy "Besides, they're from the past before us so we know about them loads." And Shannon nodded in agreement as the Marauders were taken aback

"We're famous?" asked Prongs, amazement shining in his eyes

"Oh hell yes, you are famous!" Jamie answered his namesake enthusiastically "Especially to the pranksters, although, Fred, Hugo Louis and I are the current prank masters."

The Marauders then cheered, much to the displeasure of Mrs. Weasley as she gave them a stern look

"Okay, let's just continue with the introductions please, so that I could finally go to the library later and search for a potions book." Shannon interrupted impatiently, obviously wanting to get out of this place so that the past wouldn't affect the future, _their_ present

"Why?" asked Victoire

"So that I could search a time traveling potion and then brew it as soon as I got all the ingredients." Shannon explained with a shrug and Victoire nodded in understanding

"Okay, Al, you go now." Said Victoire as Al sighed and started to introduce himself, but before he could do so, Professor Snape, current Potions master at Hogwarts, came in with a grim look while making 6 teenagers scurry to the dining room.

"I am sorry to interrupt your current conversation but," he said, not sounding or looking sorry at all "I have happened to see these lot eavesdropping on you" He showed them a piece of ear, much to make Jamie and Freddie to snigger "With this."

The six eavesdroppers cowered, looking and feeling guilty and just decided to remain still when they saw the current occupants of the dining room. Professor Snape looked at the lot who were in the dining room and then frowned when he saw Al, Jamie, Freddie, Rose and the Marauders. Mrs. Weasley looked dangerous and then, to prevent her from exploding with anger at the six currently nervous teens, Al started

"Hi. I am Albus Severus Potter. I'm a 5th year and Slytherin. I was born on July 9, 2006. Brother to Jamie. That is all." He noticed the others were all going to protest "And don't even bother commenting about it, I am proud to be exact!" he hissed at them

"What? I am related to a person who was named after Snivellus?" Prongs asked in mock horror "That is unacceptable!" he added coldly Albus glared at him, the rest, except for those who are from the future and Professor Snape, all gaped and were speechless.

Professor Snape, however, wasn't really pleased at all. If it was possible, he could've frown even more.

"Who are your parents?" asked Moony and Jamie looked ready to answer yet he was cut off by Bill.

"Don't even bother answering that James Sir whatever." Said Bill, giving Jamie a stern look as Jamie hung his head and then, Padfoot beamed

"Prongs, you named your future son after me and you." He exclaimed in glee and Lily was starting to smirk

"Grandson actually" Albus responded flatly and then Prongs was mock-horrified by this "You married" (His eyes went directly to Lily, whose eyes widened and went dark red in realization) "Lily Evans and you two have a son named Harry." And Prongs threw his hands up in the air and began cheering, much to the dismay (and amusement) of a currently impatient Shannon "Awesome! I got Evans!" cheered James as Moony sighed in defeat and handed Padfoot 2 galleons while Wormtail looked amused.

"Okay, okay, let's celebrate and share our reactions later and get on with the introductions! We still have 3 more people." Shannon interrupted and then, she motioned her hand to Rose.

"I am Rose Weasley, Ravenclaw, born on January 28, 2006, a current 5th year, Prefect, I have aims to be Head Girl by 7th year and my parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." She all of these in two breaths and said youngers parents scooted away from each other and refused to make eye contact as she just smirked.

"Rose, you surely are smirking like Scorpius right now." Al comment with amusement and Rose just shrugged "And you're brilliantly acting like Uncle…" he paused for a while because he realized it's 1995, the year that Percy turned his back to his parents, before continuing "Uncle Cy!" he added quickly before giving her the look of who he meant and Rose understood.

"And who the hell is Scorpius?" asked Padfoot, raising an eyebrow "Some unknown relative of mine perhaps?"

"Yes, your relative, your third cousin, grandson to Narcissa." Jamie answered with a shrug and Hugo just went on with his own intro.

"Hi, my name is Hugo Victor Weasley, the one and only brother of Rose. My birthday is on May 13, 2008. I am A Hufflepuff, I play keeper for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and I am Third Generation Marauder number four, being the youngest."

"Cool." Mumbled Ron "Not the Hufflepuff part, but you being a keeper at 3rd year, it's impressive." And Hugo huffed and muttered "_Just because I'm in Hufflepuff doesn't mean I'm not good already. I'm just multitalented._"Under his breath so soft only he could hear it "Whoa, our nephew, a Third generation Marauder." Fred and George said together in harmony

"And why is his middle name, Victor?" Ron demanded, looking at Hugo with hostility, thinking that Hermione probably still have contact with the Bulgarian seeker, Viktor Krum, and Lily Luna decided to go on.

"And lastly, I am Lily Luna Potter. My birthday is on June 1st, 2008. I am 3rd year and in Hufflepuff with Hugo. Only sister to Jamie and Allie." Said Lily, smirking when she said her nickname to Albus Severus, who went red in embarrassment

"And that ends our introductions! Recap guys to get them to remember guys." Said Teddy, changing his hair from currently turquoise to pale blonde "Teddy Lupin." He said

"Shannon Jackson."

"Victoire Weasley."

"James Sirius Potter, Third Gen. Marauder number one, or Jamie at your service!" cried Jamie, winking at Ginny and Harry, who now realized what this meant

"Fred Weasley II, Third Gen. Marauder number two. Freddie!"

"Louis Weasley, Third Gen. Marauder number three."

"Albus Severus Potter."

"Rose Weasley."

"Hugo Weasley."

"And Lily Luna Potter or Lil, so remember please remember our names." Lil finished with an exhausted tone

"Great, now that we know each other, I shall go to the library now and search for a potions and a spell book." Shannon announced and began walking out of the dining room but Mrs. Weasley stopped her

"Well why don't you do that tomorrow? It's late in any way." Said Mrs. Weasley "Why don't you just stay for the night, Shannon? You could start tomorrow" And Shannon sighed

"I appreciate your kindness Mrs. Weasley, but this is important." Shannon explained politely "We can't stay here very long as it will damage the time line easily with both people from your past and future here." She referred to herself and her friends and to the Marauders and Lily and Hermione highly agreed with her saying that staying here too long when you're from the future is dangerous.

"No you will not go now, it's late and You-Know-Who might kidnap you and make you join his forces even if you're an Auror." Mrs. Weasley insisted and Shannon could not find any excuse to go out and just gave up in staying and leaving tomorrow.

"Hmm… don't you mean, U-No-Poo, Gran?" Freddie asked his grandma with mischief sparkling in his eyes

"Freddie! Where did you get that term?" Mrs. Weasley demanded her future grandchild

"It's a secret, gran, I shall never tell until next year." Freddie replied casually, being used to his grandma's reprimanding as he, along with the Third Generation Marauders, were always being reprimanded by her and their mothers.

Mrs. Weasley glared at her future grandson before telling everyone to scurry of to bed.

"Well, I guess we could have Little Albus, Jamie, and Teddy stays with Harry and Ron in their room, Hugo and Louis with Bill, Fred and George." Said Mrs. Weasley "And Rose, Lily, Lil, Shannon," ("Mrs. Weasley, I could just sleep on the couch, I don't mind." Shannon protested but Mrs. Weasley ignored it) "And Victoire with Ginny and Hermione." She faced the Marauders and thought very hard until Jamie said "Hey, Padfoot, since your older version isn't here for now, you could stay in your room with your friends."

Padfoot thought for a moment and then finally decided on staying there and Victoire faced the rest who didn't get to listen to the conversation very much.

"We will explain everything tomorrow morning." She said

"And I'll be at the libraries to search for potions and spell books." Shannon reminded and Teddy just chuckled before saying good night to everyone as they did the same and headed to their rooms to sleep.

**!.!**

It's now late at night and everyone is now asleep but Albus and Jamie lay awake on the floor with sleeping bags that Jamie and Mrs. Weasley conjured out of carpets.

"Hey, Jamie, do you suppose we'll be staying here for a long time?" Albus asked his brother

"I guess." Was Jamie's only answer "I hope not though"

"Okay, good night." Said Albus

"Yeah, night…" Jamie replied and instantly fell asleep after a few seconds while Al just lay there, unable to think on what to do.

"_I just hope we'll get back as soon as possible._" Albus thought, before finally being able to sleep.

**!.!**

"Mr. Lupin, Ms. Weasley and Ms. Jackson, do you three have a moment?" Professor Albus Dumbledore asked as a younger-looking Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape walked behind him

"Yes sir." The three answered nervously and Teddy changed his hair from pale blonde, to magenta

"Well, I would like to talk to the three of you about your plans the day after tomorrow. Have a good night, let us go professors." Said Dumbledore, dismissing them

"Yes, thank you sir." Teddy thanked the retreating professor and faced Shannon and Victoire

"Well, I suppose I'll get us application forms while Vic stays here and Shannon searches the libraries."

"Thanks for the reminder Magenta." Shannon thanked saying the color of his hair instead of his name before nodding to Victoire and heading up to bed and that left, the two alone.

"Well, I supposed that went well…" Teddy mumbled "Well, maybe we'll all wake up finding ourselves in our usual places, me sleeping at work and Shannon waking me up with an urgent expression and you are at St. Mungo's… working."

"And the others would be lazing around." Victoire added helpfully "I hope Dom wouldn't get in trouble now in the future…" she let out a worried sigh "Good night, Ted." She followed Shannon to her room as Teddy just stood there, unable to know what to do. He sighed worriedly and went to the room he would be sharing with.

**!.!**

_2021_

"I'm back guys!" Dominique Weasley opened the door of No. 12 Grimmauld place carrying boxes of the Muggle food, pizza for their snacks and, instead of being greeted by Victoire, Teddy or Shannon; she was greeted by a worried-looking Ginny

"Goodness, Dominique, we have been worried!" exclaimed Ginny, dragging her niece inside and closed the door "Where have you been? James and the others are gone!"

"I-uh-I-you know, went to a Muggle restaurant to buy us some snacks since they refused to eat whatever I cooked." Dominique answered nervously, admitting the fact that she's a bad cook, though 'guided' by her Slytherin side; it is still weak against her Aunt Ginny

"Then would you care to explain why they are not here nor at the Burrow?" Ginny demanded as Dominique cowered in fear

"I don't know, A-A-Aunt Ginny… I-I know it's currently my responsibility to watch them but I just left them when I saw Teddy, Vic and Shannon walk by though Teddy and Shannon were running as if they're chasing someone." She explained weakly

"Well, you obviously know that they have work!" Ginny retorted "They might be walking by because of work! Teddy and Shannon could've dragged Victoire along because she is probably involved!"

"I'm sorry." Dominique apologized like a 5-year-old being scolded because of fear and Ginny noticed this

"For goodness sake, you are 18 Dominique! You just graduated from Hogwarts and you're acting like a five-year-old now." Ginny shrieked and thankfully for Dominique, her Uncle Harry just walked in the living room with Ron, Hermione and Paul Lightwood, a co-Auror of Shannon and Teddy and who was levitating a chain necklace of some sorts carefully since he knows the consequences of dropping it or holding it with his hands.

"Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Weasley, I have found some evidence that could possibly be the cause why your children, nephews and nieces have disappeared."

"If you were forgetting, Lightwood, that your girlfriend and co-worker are also involved here." Ron reminded Paul, who rolled his eyes before replying "I know that, W-Ron." He was confused whether to call him Weasley or not but since his wife is here, he just went on with the first-name basis.

"And what's the evidence? Tell me!" Ginny exclaimed desperately, wanting to know why her children have disappeared

"I have found a broken time-turner on boss' study's floor." Paul explained, levitating the broken time turner higher "And it appears to have been stepped on by one of them."

Silence followed after that, they all stood there waiting for someone to respond first and it was Dominique "I'll follow them!" she announced determinedly

"No, Dominique" Harry objected calmly yet Dominique knew he's disappointed with her for leaving them alone with adults in the middle of work "I know you want to help but, you are young, you don't want your mother going mad that three of her children have disappeared, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Dominique answered in defeat

"I'll owl your parents about this and next time, please just use the telephone that Hermione charmed to get it working here to call that Muggle restaurant to have it delivered here instead." Ginny said with a sigh and she rubbed her forehead in frustration. "Now, go and sit and wait for your parents."

"Yes Aunt Ginny." Dominique replied as she sat on the couch with a guilty look.

The Aurors just stood while thinking in silence until Harry decided to just investigate as the Ministry couldn't risk an Auror to go follow the missing people through time as they were worried that they might have ended up in the Middle Ages where everyone who were discovered to be witches or wizards were burned.

"Okay, no one will be following them." Harry announced to his co-workers "Lightwood, I want you to take that time turner to the Department of Mysteries now."

"Yes, sir" Paul responded and walked out of the living room to go outside and hide somewhere to apparate away to the Ministry.

Now, it all left Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron in the house with a guilty Dominique, waiting for her parents as she will explain what happened before the incident.

**!.!**

**A/N: Tut, tut, tut! I finished this with nearly 4,000 words! OMG! Yeah, I updated late but hey, who could blame me? It's schoolwork! It's been giving me a pain in the butt and it's all research work… Anyway, I would like for you to review out corrections as I have modified this chapter as I write everything… I'm so fickle. Anyway, can you guys guess who 'Cy' (mentioned by Albus) is? :D Oh well, got to go, I gotta sleep now (it's night here in my country as I type this)! Toodles readers! Suggestions, compliments, critics, corrections and constructive criticisms are ALWAYS and FOREVER welcome! **


	4. The Library, Truth or Dare

**A/N: I thank to the two people who reviewed :) I am sorry for the late update guys… I've been busy with school stuff…**

**Disclaimer: I have no right to own the Harry Potter franchise, so I therefore conclude that since I don't own Harry Potter, I am **_**not **_**and most certainly **_**not **_**J.K. Rowling, the mastermind of that all!**

**!.!**

Teddy awoke by the sound of laughter coming from outside of the room. He opened his eyes and sat up on the floor on the sleeping bag. He blinked for a while before looking around to see if the others are there but, they have already left and he is now alone in the room. He stood up and then realized he slept using the clothes he had worn the day before and mentally kicked himself for not thinking about the clothes at all. Sighing, he fixed his hair with his hand and then, with a flick of his wand, he fixed up the sleeping bag he used and went outside of the room, seeing Jamie with his trunk and Teddy looked at him in disbelief.

"H-how'd you get that?" asked Teddy, walking towards Jamie

"Thank Rosie for this, Ted!" exclaimed Jamie, pulling his trunk towards the room where he'd slept in "Thankfully, she always think that something goes wrong when one of our older cousins watch us and prepared our trunks before making it small and fit her pocket! I'm finally complete with my things for Hogwarts, for all of us students!"

Teddy looked deeply impressed by Rose. She really deserved to be a Ravenclaw!

"Well, Jamie, I don't know if they're using the same edition of the books we used in our time." Said Teddy "I guess I'll go and borrow a list of items needed from Hermione or Ron or Harry then write it down."

"Yeah, good luck with that, Ted." Jamie responded sarcastically then Teddy smacked his head playfully and laughed as he walked away.

Teddy rounded up from the corner when he saw Shannon, still wearing the same clothes as yesterday but they all look surprisingly clean.

"How'd you get your clothes clean?" he asked and then felt embarrassed after asking, Shannon is a girl after all and his hair went Weasley red…

"Simple, Ted. Go into the bathroom and use _Scourgify_ to clean your clothes." Shannon answered, rolling her eyes "Honestly, you have to remember you're a wizard and you use your common sense."

Teddy blinked and Shannon began to walk away towards the dining room until she stopped and added "By the way, you should talk to Vic, she seems stressed out."

"Okay…" Teddy replied quietly "Where is she?"

"At the dining room, sitting on the first chair near the kitchen and the others are eating breakfast, while she is drinking chamomile tea to calm down, still wearing the same clothes as yesterday, her blonde hair in a ponytail and is currently needing your attention." Shannon said specifically

"Do you really have to be specific?"

"Oh come on, lighten up, I am going to find something rather awesome that could change our lives forever Ted."

Teddy rolled his eyes before heading towards the dining room

**!.!**

"Uh… are you alright Vic?" asked Teddy and Victoire gave him a dark look before finishing her chamomile tea and then when it's finished; she banged her hand on the table angrily (due to both the fact that she ran out of tea to calm herself down and, the anxiety burning inside her of what might happen to them if they disrupted this timeline).

"DO YOU THINK I'M ALRIGHT?" Victoire snarled at Teddy, who cowered away in fear, along with Lily Luna, Rose, Albus, Freddie and Hugo, while Louis just hid all the fear by gulping down a cup of water, they really don't like to see her mad, especially with the 'Weasley Temper' and being an eight Veela.

"Calm down, Vic!" exclaimed Jamie, who suddenly arrived to the dining room but Victoire ignored him

"Well everything's getting stressful; we might ruin the timeline if we stay too long here!" Victoire ranted and then said random things in rapid French.

"Well, you have a point there and-" said Teddy, then, he has been cut off by Victoire

"This is why you should use your Hufflepuff hardworking side, Ravenclaw intelligence and Gryffindor courage to go and get applied for a job then- I don't know!" Victoire yelled and Teddy sighed as he put his arms up in the air as surrender to the currently fierce lady.

"What about the Slytherin ability?" asked Albus, trying (and has a high risk of failing) to decrease the tension

"He hasn't got a Slytherin side that could make him in that House." Victoire replied dryly

"But his gran is a Slytherin." Jamie pointed out

"I don't care!" spat Victoire

"Guys stop making her more stressed out." Lil said with a sigh

"Why, is it her 'time of the month' probably?" responded James casually, snorting and earned him glares from all the girls in the room, who were all not pleased

"I was just joking!" Jamie defended himself

"What an insulting, joke, it is!" Lily retorted hotly

"Could you stop being noisy for a moment?" Mrs. Weasley's voice boomed from the kitchen, with her hands on her hips, wearing a floral apron, as she gave the people in the kitchen a stern look

"Sorry Grandma/Molly." They all apologized and then, Ron went inside the dining room to eat breakfast

"Who was making the noise?" he asked, sitting down on a chair before getting some toast and buttering it

"It was actually us." Teddy admitted half-heartedly before Rose and Hugo exchanged glances about something and went off to find a calendar. Not long after, Mr. Weasley and Harry went down with the others, namely: Fred and George, Hermione, Ginny, Shannon and the young Marauders and Lily.

"So, what'd we miss?" asked Prongs, noticing the sudden silence as Rose and Hugo left

"Nothing big" Answered Jamie with a shrug

"What time do you think will the Wizarding Library will open?" Victoire asked

"Around now, I think." Said Mr. Weasley, checking his watch "Well, Harry, let's get to the Ministry before they all wonder why we are late."

Harry nodded in response

"I'll just go out to the library now." Said Shannon "Which means I'll come with you as you go out"

"But there's a library here." Padfoot told Shannon

"I know… I've checked" Shannon replied dryly "But all the books doesn't contain anything to help us get back. Besides, 75 percent of the books are novels and other fiction while the remaining 25 percent are all ancient spell books and potions books that doesn't contain anything about time traveling… except for a single charm that I might try to practice later with Vic."

Victoire nodded curtly and said "I'll go with you to the library."

"Sure." Shannon replied shortly with a shrug

Everyone who planned to go out left Grimmauld Place and Teddy, who went deep in thought of what to do, just stared out in space.

**!.!**

Before arriving at the library, Victoire and Shannon bid their good byes/good lucks to Harry and Mr. Weasley. The two ladies walked towards an empty alleyway before apparating to the library for witches and wizards.

They arrived at an empty alleyway beside the library and walked towards the building. They were greeted by a large sign that says 'Library for the Magical Community'. Though Muggles were passing by, to them, this sign only shows a large bulletin board filled with real advertisements and the library will only seem like an ordinary house, which actually looks like some kind of museum to the magical folk.

"This is what the library looks like in this time?" Victoire asked in surprise

"Yeah" Shannon replied "It looks very different in our time." She added softly and Victoire nodded in agreement before they headed off to get to the entrance door.

Victoire opened the door of the library, seeing that it's mostly middle-aged to senior people only go here as most school-aged people, excluding those who wanted to do advanced reading for further knowledge or for their O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s, doesn't want to spend their summer reading books for school.

"Okay, Vic, do you remember where the librarian is? It's quite different… before." Shannon told the blonde girl with uncertainty

"I think… I think it's somewhere…" Victoire replied, scanning the place before spotting a desk with a middle-aged witch dusting off dust from the shelves of her counter "Oh there it is."

The duo walked towards the librarian's counter but the librarian didn't seem to notice them.

"Excuse me?" Victoire told the librarian, who still didn't notice the duo

"Hello?" Shannon followed but the librarian still didn't look but just kept on dusting the shelves

"Hem, hem…" Shannon said, imitating Dolores Umbridge unsuccessfully but this was enough because the librarian turned around quickly because she thought that Umbridge is here

"Oh I am so sorry if I kept you waiting Ms. Umbridge, I was just- Oh… hello." The librarian said then sighed in relief when she saw that it wasn't Umbridge who was there "I thought it was Umbridge for a while back there." She cleared her throat before saying "How can I help you?"

"Err… actually; do you guys have a book about time travelling? Potions book or spell book won't matter but I would like to know if there are both of those books contain about time travelling." Said Shannon

The librarian looked at Shannon as if she just grown a third head

"Why would you want books about that?" the librarian asked "I thought time travelling is illegal!"

"We know, we know" Victoire responded impatiently "It' just for… for studying because we're um…"

"We're going to apply a job for the Department of Mysteries, right, Vic?" Shannon continued for Victoire and secretly winked at her, as if saying to follow her lead to whatever she's thinking about at the moment

"Yeah, she's right." Victoire added and the librarian didn't look convinced but just left it unsaid

"Yes, we have time travelling books although; the best ones are in the forbidden section which is off-limits to visitors." The librarian answered "I will get it for you now."

The librarian then went towards a door and disappeared through it as she began searching for the books. Victoire and Shannon just waited at the counter as they watched people go in and out of the library. 30 minutes later, the librarian came back levitating two thick books that look very heavy.

"Oh Merlin, those look heavy…" Victoire mumbled as she and Shannon looked at the books with wide eyes

"Well, these are the books you were looking for." The librarian told the duo as she made it float down to the counter. "Le Vieux Livre de Potions and Livre des Charmes Avancée"

Shannon and Victoire could've sworn that they find these books to be… very ancient.

"Sounds French…" Victoire commented at the books' titles.

"Translation please…" Shannon asked Victoire with an apologetic look

"The potions book's cover means 'The Old Potions Book' while the charms one means 'Book of Advanced Charms'." Victoire explained to Shannon

"Oh… uh… for the potions book, can you, like, turn it to the page where it says about time travelling into the future for, more or less 20 years?" Shannon told the librarian "It seems… fragile."

"I was expecting that…" the librarian muttered under her breath and Victoire raised an eyebrow at her "Err… never mind." She then flicked page to page until she found the one where the potion of time traveling is found.

"Here, page 394." The librarian showed the page to the two girls in front of her. "_Temps__Année__multiples__Voyager__Potion_" The librarian read the name of the potion.

Victoire seems to be busy reading the ingredients and everything but all Shannon could do is stare at the book as if it's some kind of weird object that shan't be touched at any time because of the book being written French.

"Can you translate it Vic?" Shannon told the blonde and she nodded

"Okay…" Victoire replied before she started to read "Multiple Year Time Travelling Potion" then she followed off the ingredients and procedures.

**Time Skip to 10 minutes later…**

Victoire and Shannon have finished taking notes from the potions book and then found nothing VERY helpful in the charms book and Shannon said that it's alright since she found a more advanced Charms book at Grimmauld Place's library. On their way back, they happened to have passed a bar where two from the night before went out and spotted the two ladies, especially Victoire. She and Shannon noticed that they were being followed and walked faster and turned to the right to an alleyway with a dead end. Fortunately for them, they were witches (and they're temperamental) or else they'd be dead now.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Victoire and Shannon cried out simultaneously and the two men who were following them stiffened and ended up on the floor.

"I'll handle this…" said Shannon, walking up to the two men "_Obliviate_" then the two men's memories about the spells and seeing them was wiped away.

**!.!**

While Shannon and Victoire were away, the others were bored and decided to play a game.

"I'm bored!" exclaimed Jamie

"Not just you." Prongs followed and Jamie glanced at his namesake

"Shannon and Victoire and Uncle Harry are the ones having fun though." Added Freddie as he watched his young Aunt Ginny find a good strategy in playing Exploding Snap

"But being at the Ministry for a Hearing isn't fun…" Jamie pointed out

"Oh…" mumbled Freddie

Hermione, Rose, Lily and Albus are reading quietly, Lily Luna and Hugo were playing a game of Wizard's Chess as Moony judged them, Wormtail, Padfoot, Ron and Louis were arguing about the best Quidditch teams, Jamie, Fred, George and Prongs were discussing about pranks, Ginny and Freddie are playing Exploding Snap and Teddy was busy reading the Daily Prophet as he is finding jobs in case that he, Victoire and Shannon will get stuck in 1995 for a while.

"Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Padfoot declared and everyone stopped doing whatever they were doing and no one but the Marauders, Second Gen. Marauders, Fred and George, raised their hands

"No one wants to?" Padfoot asked, pouting in disappointment

"But Pads, 10 people wanted to play but 8 don't want to" Prongs pointed out helpfully "So majority wins!"

Many groaned but then gave up and decided to just play with them.

"So… I choose Teddy to go first." Padfoot said, pointing towards Teddy, who ignored the call for playing the game but got dragged in, sadly for him.

"Okay… I go for Truth." Teddy told Padfoot and then he asked

"Who did you first dated?"

"What?" Teddy responded incredulously "I can't answer that!"

"Answer the question please, no backing out." Padfoot said as Teddy protested "But that wasn't in the rules!" although, Padfoot ignored it and Teddy answered "Anon" so quickly no one could understand it.

"What? We didn't catch that." Jamie called out

"Shannon! It went well but then we decided we're better off as _friends_, no more, no less!" Teddy exclaimed exasperatedly "Besides, Vic knows it, so don't worry." He added, noticing Louis, Fred, Hugo and James' looks

"Awkward…" Prongs commented

"Now I choose Freddie to go the next." Said Teddy and Freddie looked ready "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, Ted, Dare…" Freddie told the older guy with a grin

"I want you to wear a skirt." Said Teddy as Freddie's eyes widened in shock "Now."

Freddie grumbled as he stood up and went to find a skirt but Teddy was quicker, he got his wand out and transfigured Freddie's pants to the Hogwarts female student skirt and Freddie yelped loudly before sitting back down with a beet red face.

"I'll get back on you, Ted…" Freddie growled at a very amused Teddy "Now, Louis, go for it mate! And get back on Teddy when it's your turn!"

"I'll go for Dare, thank you very much." Louis immediately said

"I want you to… to scream 'I love Denise Sky that I want to marry her!' two times." Freddie dared his cousin with a smirk as Louis' face flushed

"No!" he shouted "I will not! She's just a _friend_!"

"Friend" Teddy scoffed "I remember Vic telling me about you mumbling a girl named 'Denise' in your sleep when she tried to wake you up."

"I won't!" Louis protested

"Then you have to face the consequences…" Freddie said tragically "You have to kiss the Marauder of our time you're most close with…"

"I-wait-no!" Louis exclaimed and then "I LOVE DENISE SKY THAT I WANT TO MARRY HER!" he did that two times with twice the volume needed and then he called out "ROSE!"

"Truth…" said Rose with uncertainty

"What did the sorting hat tell you when you were about to be sorted?"

"I can't remember…" Rose replied truthfully because the moment the hat touched her head, she was declared Ravenclaw and that made nearly everyone in the family confused.

"Now, Moony, truth or dare"

"Tru-da-truth" said Moony

"What was biggest mistake you ever did in your life?" asked Rose

"Well… when I… I'm so sorry Prongs, but I asked Lily Evans out to go to Hogsmeade with me and some-" said Moony, giving Prongs an apologetic look as Prongs paled

"You- you asked her what?" Prongs asked in shock and disbelief, interrupting Moony

"Oh you worry too much Potter!" Lily snapped at him "It was group date; we went as friends, with Marlene, Alice and Frank, alright? Good." Prongs nodded and sighed in relief that it was only a friendly one and Lily Luna, Albus and Jamie were surprised, they didn't know about this.

"Okay, I pick Ron to go next." Said Moony

"Dare, please…" Ron told Moony, not wanting to say the truth for now

"I dare you to try and go against Hugo in Wizard's Chess." Moony noticed Hugo's potential in the game

"That's easy!" Ron exclaimed and got the chess board as he and Hugo went on battling.

20 minutes passed and Ron and Hugo are both at the brink of losing… until Hugo's queen smashed Ron's queen and there's nowhere for Ron's king to go so it's Hugo who won.

"Wow-" George started

"Someone finally-" Fred continued

"Defeated Ronniekins-"

"In-"

"Wizard's Chess!" they finished together

"Shut up…" grumbled Ron as Hugo smirked triumphantly

"Now, Albus Severus, what will go choose?"

"Truth…" replied Al

"Why did your dad think of naming you after Snape? Was he drunk when you were born?" Ron asked through narrowed eyes

"He told me that he was the bravest man he ever knew, end of story." Al answered dryly and Prongs snorted "When has Snivellus been brave?" he demanded

"Since Grandma Lily died…" Al muttered under his breath, unfortunately, Moony heard the last part

"Since who died?" he asked

Those who are from the future stiffened and Albus, who is about to panic, failed to talk then Lily Luna filled in for him quickly "Err… since he died trying to save dad from death…"

The room became quiet for a few moments until George broke it "So you mean Snape died trying to save Harry?" he asked

Those who are from the future nodded solemnly. Then they continued playing more when, suddenly, the door went open and Harry, Mr. Weasley, Victoire and Shannon arrived.

**!.!**

**2021**

"Dominique, your mother and I are very disappointed in you." Dominique's father, Bill, told his daughter calmly while his wife rant in the kitchen in rapid French

"_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire il n'y a aucune façon vous ne pouvez pas obtenir mon fils et sa fille en arrière?_(1)" apparently, Fleur requested to see Paul Lightwood and ask about the evidence he found but when Lightwood said that they're still working on it and still had no clue about what timeline are the kids (or in Vic, Ted and Shannon's case, adults) in, Fleur just exploded

"I know you're worried about your children Mrs. Weasley, but you must remain calm." Said Lightwood, trying not to sound fearful at the woman's rage

"_C'est ridicule! Pourquoi ne peut on pas simplement y aller nous-mêmes?_(2)" Fleur continued in French as Lightwood sighed exasperatedly, obviously not understanding French… well, except for the ridicule part where it sounds like 'ridiculous' but the rest, he hadn't got a clue

"Alright, alright, we'll see if we could assign anyone to find them." Lightwood convinced Fleur so that she'll finally calm down

"_Well you can't blame her for being in distress_" he thought "_She's a mother who has two of her three children missing_."

"Lightwood" called out Bill "Are you sure about that?"

"I am not exactly sure but the approval will go to Hermione and Harry." Lightwood replied dryly

"Dad, I'll go with them!" Dominique exclaimed, wanting to help find her cousins and their friend

"No" Bill said firmly "You are not going with them in helping to find the others and that's final."

Dominique slumped back to her seat, looking defeated and glum. "Well I hope Uncle George and Aunt Angie will come here immediately…" she mumbled to herself

**!.!**

**1975**

"Moony" asked Sirius "Why is it dark?" he tried to feel his surroundings and felt that it's small "And small?"

"I don't know Sirius." Remus replied dryly "We're probably in the broom closet… but how on earth did we end up here?"

Sirius know one answer in his head "Kreacher…" he grumbled in annoyance, thinking about the house elf who 'hated' him

"If it's Kreacher, it won't make sense; your broom closets at number 12 are bigger than this one." Remus pointed out "Which means…"

They suddenly heard some muffled female voices from outside the broom closet.

"Well they _could_ be anywhere, Alice, _anywhere_" one of the voices said and then grabbed the doorknob of the broom closet "I mean, they haven't appeared to the next classes since yesterday and today at- oh." The girl stopped in mid-sentence when she saw the two men

"Marlene?" Sirius asked, recognizing the face instantly

"Oh f**k… holy sh*t… who the hell are you?" Marlene exclaimed as she pointed towards the two men "Alice, let's report them!" and Alice nodded

"What?" Sirius and Remus exclaimed together as two beams of red light surrounded them.

In the end, they have to be dragged by the Head boy and some male prefects to Dumbledore's office while the Head Girl went to Dumbledore immediately.

**!.!**

**A/N: I finally updated! I'm so sorry for the delay… and for the rushed ending, I have to stop myself because this is getting nowhere. I think this is a filler more than a chapter… anyway, R&R please!**

**P.S. the translations:**

_1_  
><em>What do you mean there's no way you can't get my son and daughter back?<em>  
><em>2<em>  
><em>That's ridiculous! Why can't we just go there ourselves?<em>


	5. A Wild Author's Note Appeared!

**Just some random author's note and I need you guys to err… send in some ideas or suggestions please? My brain is currently depleted about this fic right now. I have terribly no idea with what to type in next! *bangs head on the wall* Please review your suggestions and I will make a plot outline for the continuation as I suddenly felt the need of a plot outline to keep me in track but unfortunately, plot bunnies about different stuff kept on hopping about in my mind so yeah, that contributes to making me lazy to do any chapters at all. If you'll send, I'll take note give you credit for it.**

**Yeah, I think that's all I've got to say for now so… toodles~ :3**

**-xxEu-chan**


End file.
